Edgard, King of England
Edgard (?986 - July 6, 1045) was the King of England. He succeeded to the throne upon Alfred's death in 1003. Like his father previously, his court was based in Winchester. Edgard spent much of his reign furthering his father's accomplishments and promoting educational advancement throughout Europe. The Welsh chronicler, Dafydd ap Walhs noted that Edgard "lacked in proficient military strength but excelled in knowledge of foreign matters" Despite his father earning the credentials for bringing scholars to England, Edgard would be the one to develop it's primary influence. Birth Edgard was born in 986 to Alfred and Agatha . He was raised with his siblings, Alfred, Goda and Iwra. Taught extensively in the languages, arts and literature by the famous Elbert de Alwes, Edgard would grow up to be a profound lover of education. In 996, his older brother Alfred's death would result in Edgard becoming the heir to the throne. His father, Alfred had expressed concern over whether the young Edgard could ward off future Scandinavian threats. having written in latin to his advisors "praeter virtutes possumus multus" (the powers beyond our reach are too many) Succession and early reign When Alfred died, Edgard and his wife, Estrid were proclaimed King & Queen by a small group of nobleman. Ealdorman Ethenweard described it as "a sorrowful occassion, marked with the loss of a great man but a beginning for his prodigy" Within the next couple of years, Edgard would begin construction on a number of castles to provide sanction for prisoners of war, among them the famous fæder Castle. Fortunately, through the interference of his wife, Estrid, many were deported back to their country of origin, although barred from returning to England. After the death of his first wife, Edgard traveled to Denmark to seek the hand of Gytha, the daughter of King Harald II. Edgard's father and Gytha's grandfather had been longtime rivals. Edgard's motives remain unclear, but the Bessex Scrolls wrote that he had intentions to build an alliance with Denmark. Much to his luck, Harald gave Edgard his approval and the couple were married the following winter, with much of the Danish and English population in attendance. Estrid's brother, Eric was insulted upon hearing of his brother-in-law's affiliation with an enemy country and declared war the following year. Anglo-Swedish War In the Spring of 1023, Eric launched his fleet up in Eddisbury. Naturally experienced by sea, Eric's men slayed many of Edgard's forces. Edgard, rather than return with an assault of his own, prepared his forces to attack near Sweden's borders. This was to be the biggest mistake yet, as the King was held later captured in Wendlend. He was held hostage and was released by ransom with the interference of his father-in-law, Harald, who paid Eric off with 300,000 Kroner. Despite Gytha's advice, Edgard did not heed to the warnings of his wife and made another invasion to Sweden, near the Baltic Coast. He arrived with the army of his men in August, along with the support of his brother-in-law, Thakulf's troops. After seven successive battles in Uppland and Skane, Edgard's forces were defeated in Sigtuna. The reasons remain unknown, although Jarl Thorfinn Dormsson testified that the men had succumbed to the vast quantities of weaponry that Eric's forces obtained. Edgard made a quick but narrow escape across the English Channel, where he was brought to safety in Shaftesbury. Much to Edgard's fortune, Eric died the following month before he was able to take action. Eric's successor, his son Eric II saw to it that harmonious relations were restored to Sweden and England and signed a treaty in Sodermanland with Edgard in November. This event marked the end of the Anglo-Swedish War. Last Years & Death Edgard's reign for the remainder of his life was relatively stable, as he devoted himself to the rebuilding of structures throughout England and extended educational rights to the common people. He kept his father's private library, often for safekeeping documents of significance. He died on July 6, 1045 of natural causes. He was buried in the New Minister, in Liverpool. His body was later transferred to Westminster in the 13th century. He was succeeded by his son, Edwin. Achievements Edgard, though not as military proficient as his father, was successful in the national movement of England. He was aware of England's position as a united country, and was knowledgeable on foreign matters outside of England as well. He regarded all Bessexians to be the "one and the same". He ordered the compliance of the tribes, although not effective, Edgard was highly admired for his efforts. Issue Edgard married Estrid of Sweden on June 28, 1003. The couple had no issue. Edgard married secondly, Gytha of Denmark on February 4, 1022. The couple had two children: Edgiva, Abbess of Shaftesbury (1023 - Apr 28, 1070) Edwin, King of England (1025 - Nov 21, 1088)